Illness Illusion
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI. Yami fails to stop Malik from taking over the world. What catastrophe will befall Earth? Can Yugi and the others rescue Yami from Malik's clutches? Y/Y, Y/M, B/R, J/M, S/O
1. yasashiku sasayaita anata no koe

summary: Yami fails to stop Malik from taking over the world. What catastrophe will befall Earth? Can Yugi and the others rescue Yami from Malik's clutches?  
  
pairings: Malik/Yami, Marik/Joey, Seto/Otogi, HondaxMai, Anzu/Serenity, Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura (though, some aren't at the beginning)  
  
note: For some reason, you odd people make Malik the hikari. I find that the masculine name and therefore give the masculine name to the yami and the feminine (Marik) to the hikari. ^_^  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love, angst, deaths, male pregnancy *this is my fic anything can happen* :P  
  
Title: Noire Tenshu  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yami Yugi crashed into the opposite wall of the dungeon, back slamming against the stone. He slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. The crimson orbs that used to be so full of pride, life, and arrogance were dimmed to an almost cadaverous gleam. The once strong pharoah was broken and shattered. Not only physically but mentally as well. His spirit was destroyed and at the rate of how things were going, his will to survive would be vanquished.  
  
Yami Malik stood with a smirk on his lips, cruel purple eyes harshly dilated. He grinned, crouching on his heels. "Tell me something Pharoah, why do you resist? I could make your existence easier if only you wouldn't defy me." He reached a bronzed hand to smoothe aside a rebellious lock of blonde hair that had fallen across the bridge of Yami's nose. Yami's jaw clenched but other than that, there was no sign of resistance. "I give you until tonight to decide. Is that understood Pharoah?" Again, no recognition. Malik frowned at the deathly eerieness of his toy.  
  
Yami waited for Malik to leave before he rubbed his bruising flesh. He rested his head against the cool rock. Yami estimated it had been a month since Malik's dominance. He had won the Battle City Tournament and defeated Yami; taking his power from him. Yami heaved a sigh and rose to his feet. The only light came from the lamps mounted on the long corridors of the dungeons walls, the orange glow filtering into the tiny slits of the tiny window above the door.  
  
The once proud Game King sank onto the cot, debating taking his own life. He couldn't do that though. Not with Yugi, Jou, and the rest of his friends lives on the line should he displease Malik in any way. Yami wasn't entirely positive as to where his friends are. He had hoped that they had somehow escaped before Malik could take them prisoner. Yami grimaced as the pain in his ribs lanced through him sharply. One was no doubt broken, maybe more but Yami was in not going to grovel at Malik's feet in order to recieve medical attention.  
  
With Malik possessing the Sennen Puzzle, his strength has multiplied- magically, physically, and mentally. Yami feared that there was nothing that could stop Malik now. Yami didn't even know what the outside world was like now. Had Malik fully taken the world over? Was the he the supreme dictator? What of the armies of the other countries? Yami shuddered his eyes close. He hated the feelings of worthlessness. He was no stronger than a newborn freshly delivered from it's mother's womb.  
  
Yami bit his lip. There was something he could do but he couldn't bring himself to it. He wouldn't submit to Malik. If he did, he would lose himself, Yami was positive of it. Albeit, being Malik's slave meant he might see his friends, might be able to come up with some plan to defeat Malik. Yami curled onto the hard mattress, shivering. It must be nearing night. It was always so cold once the sun dipped into the horizon. To make it worse, it was early spring and just switching from insanely cold to refreshingly warm. The nights carried the brunt of the shift.  
  
He pulled the tattered and thin blanket to his shoulders, huddling within the warmth. He no longer wore his leather but Malik had clothed him in something reminiscent to Ancient Egyptian sarongs and wraps. The feather- weight shirt and pants barely provided adequate protection from the bone- chilling temperature. Nine long months Yami had waited and been inside of his prison. Nine months since he'd last seen the sun, since he had last embraced his fragile hikari, since he knew freedom... Yami drifted into a restless slumber and not once did anyone comfort him.  
  
~ ! ~  
  
Malik paced the upper regions of the manor. A fire crackled in the hearth; the only sounds in the room. Malik paused, glancing at the Sennen Items displayed on one of the tables in his chambers. The Sennen Puzzle, Ring, Tauk, Scales, Ankh, and Eye all shone brilliantly in the flickering light emanating from the fire. The Sennen Rod was clutched in the flaxen spirit's fist protectively. He had succeded in his mission to control the pathetic mortals.  
  
Malik stared at the city of Domino from the vast window of the estate. Malik was aknowledged as supreme master of the mortal realm. The government had put up a fight but Malik had convinced them with violence that it was unwise to be mutinous. Japan was the first to fall to his command, the rest of Asia quickly falling suit. Before too long, Europe was crumbling. North America and South America weren't conquested yet. They were his next targets, of course, and Malik was sure they would be vanquished within a month.  
  
He hadn't murdered many people. His extreme gift in mind control allowed him the free reign to take over any given mortals mind. With the addition of his power growing tremendously; human will was a thing of that past. Malik manipulated the humans to kill themselves, steal, and hate with an awesome force. Malik was believed to be a sorcerer by the ignorant mortals. Malik knew that those who still resisted were pulling together to make one last, final effort to destroy him. Malik had spies. He would discover the truth.  
  
A knock on his door snapped Malik from his devilish thoughts. Not bothering to respond, knowing full well who it was, Malik returned to his inner debating. The resistant group would most likely be somewhere on North or South America. Probably in a populated city too, to be less inconspicious. Malik would dispatch his Rare Hunters to the cities with the most people and sniff out any sort of signs of rebellion.  
  
Hands on Malik's tense shoulders made an involuntary moan of pleasure rip from his throat. Malik peered at the other yami. Bakura was the only person that Malik trusted; most of that stemming from their past in Egypt. Malik had first met Bakura on a pillaging raid upon one of Pharoah Yugioh's assorted pyramids. They had fought and in the end, Malik had won. As it was customary, Malik was supposed to take the loser's life but Malik decided that there was something about Bakura that was infallible so Malik and Bakura became partners and lovers.  
  
Malik purred as those strong hands eased the bunched muscles, fingers digging into knots. He kept one eye focused in on Bakura's chocolate oculates, the other closed. Bakura had always been rugged and handsome to gaze at. He screamed brazen brawn despite the snowy white hair. Malik was grateful that Bakura had went to his side even though Ryou had been sobbing and pleading for him not to. Malik was fond of Ryou. He always had been. Which was why Ryou was not locked in the dungeons alongside of the rest of the fools. Malik's own hikari was allowed to roam the mansion independently. Malik, even in the depths of his cruel heart, couldn't imprison the one who's family had unintentionally been the harborer of not only Yami Yugi but Malik's body as well. Though, Malik had no problem boarding Isis onto a plane and shipping her to Egypt. Only two, besides Yami, were kept under lock and key. Jou and Anzu. The rest of the little bastards had escaped. Those five no doubt coming up with some foolish plan to rescue their friends.  
  
"Stop." Malik grinned slyly, turning in the hold to be nearly nose to nose with Bakura. "Why are you here Bakura?" He nipped ferally at Bakura's lower lip, eyes narrowed and brightening with desire. It had been a few weeks since his last sexual encounter-Jou had been very responsive to sadist stimulation. The welts were probably still healing.  
  
"Bored." Bakura shrugged. It was the truth too. Ryou hardly exited his rooms and didn't speak to Bakura or Malik though Bakura knew that Marik and Ryou were emotional confidants. Bakura had once heard his lighter half crying and heard Marik offering words of comfort. Bakura's heart had clenched tightly in his chest upon hearing the soul shattering wails that had no right coming from his tender hikari. Bakura knew it was partly his fault. After all, he was the only one that could actually defeat Malik but Bakura rather enjoyed his new position. He was above that smirking pharoah and Bakura was going to continue to relish in the fact that he was now the conquerer and Yami Yugi the conquered. Bakura wanted to take the insolent pharoah but he knew that Malik was going to-soon, whether Yami Yugi consented or not.  
  
"I see. No drinking?" Malik clucked his tongue, winding his wiry arms around Bakura's neck and playing with the long stands of ivory. "This isn't like you. If I didnt know better, I'd think you were....up to something I might not approve of." That seemingly innocent smile was enough to send a chill down Bakura's spine. It was the same smile Malik used to get when making a kill or raiding a treasure vault.  
  
"You know me better, Malik." Bakura wrapped sinewy arms around a slender waist. "It hurts that you have so little faith."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it does," Malik mocked the fake tones of hurt in Bakura's voice. He flicked his tongue against Bakura's lips. "As much as I would like to fuck you senseless, I think it's time that you retire to your own rooms. I'm quite fatigued."  
  
Bakura nodded, withdrawing from the embrace. "Sweet dreams. Don't jerk yourself off too much." Bakura winked, pausing at the door, hand poised on the knob. "Tell me...do you dream of fucking Yami or of me?"  
  
"Only you."  
  
"Good." Bakura laughed, leaving Malik to his silence. Malik smiled, stripping his body until nude and laying on his down-feathered bed. Bakura was an enigma and Malik respected Bakura as an equal. An equal with sexual benefits. Malik nestled into the pillow, easily falling into a sleep that most people would envy. No nightmares or memories assaulted his slumbering mind.  
  
~ ! ~  
  
Bakura could have walked the entire estate blind folded. He knew his way around the place. It was his home and had been for quite some time. Bakura could hardly believe how much time had gone by. He loved his life. No self- centered bastards to look at him like he was trash, no more stealing-though he did for entertainment purposes-to live, no more sharing a body with Ryou because he had to hide from Ryou's friends, because Yami Yugi had been stronger.  
  
Bakura opened the end door of the west wing, hearing Ryou inside. He shared his quarters with Ryou after a couple weeks before when one of Malik's Rare Hunters had nearly raped Ryou. Bakura had killed the idiot and banished his soul to the Shadow Realm~which was where Bakura spent much of his time, recruiting demons and the wayward souls of cards for Malik's deeds.  
  
He wasn't surprised that Marik was there. The tender-well....still evil but tender-hikari of Malik had changed. Malik didn't notice because he paid no attention to Marik, or anyone else but Bakura, and didn't see the subtle differences. Marik was paler, his eyes dimmer, and had a defeated aura. After much debating, Bakura figured that Marik was parted from a loved on or was suffering because a loved on was in danger. Bakura didn't care if Marik died of a broken heart but what Yami or Malik didn't was that when the yami's were seperated from their hikari's, if one died, the other died with them. Which was why Bakura had ceased his beatings of Ryou. Bakura didn't want to die anytime soon. Not when he was having the time of his life.  
  
"I'll go." Marik kissed Ryou's cheek gently, giving Bakura a withering glare before taking his leave. Bakura stared at the spot that Marik had been standing and frowned.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?"  
  
Ryou wrung his hands. "Don't you see?! Being here is hurting him! He wants to get outside and get away from all of this.....as do I."  
  
Bakura sighed, running hands through his mess of tangled hair. "I'm sorry but you can't. Malik has specific orders that you both remain inside. There's nothing I can do so dont give me that fucking look." Bakura hated to see Ryou sad and lately, that was all Ryou had been. The shell of a former cheerful person that has slowly disipated due to the lack of caring and love that his friends had provided and he'd freely given.  
  
"I hate it here!" Ryou shouted, falling to the floor in an unceremonious heap, the sleeves of his happi slipping from his shoulders and leaving his upper body bare. Tears cascaded down pale cheeks, the saline streaks becoming more and more common. "I wish I were dead instead of living like some slave!"  
  
Bakura knelt, holding Ryou close to his chest, Ryou burrowing into his breast and trying to stifle his sobs. "Hush, Ryou. Don't you ever wish you were dead. Marik wouldn't last long if you were." Bakura still had trouble with comforting another being-Malik had never needed comfort. "It could be worse. You could shackled in the dungeons with that annoying bitch Anzu."  
  
Apparently, that didn't help. Ryou wailed. "My friends are all on the most wanted list and Jou is nearly dead from malunutrition and torture." Ryou's forlorn eyes met Bakura's. "I'm so tired of this Yami. I want to see birds and sunshine. I want to play in the rain. I want to eat ice cream in the streets." Ryou's gaze shifted to the eerily colored moonlit night. "It's all gone, isn't it?" Bakura was silent. What could he say when Ryou knew what was true? "Will...will it ever come back?"  
  
"One day Ryou.....it might. Quiet now and get some rest." Bakura helped Ryou to his bed, waiting for Ryou to snuggle into the duvet.  
  
Ryou's hand grabbing his prevented Bakura from making a hasty retreat to his own bed. "Please, don't leave me. I dont want to be alone anymore. Please, hold me tonight. You dont even need to be here when I get up. Just...just hold me until I fall asleep. You are the only thing keeping me sane."  
  
Bakura slipped underneath the blanket, hesitantly drawing Ryou into a protective hold. "Sleep well, hikari." Ryou's breathing evened out, lulled by the rise and fall of Bakura's diaphragm. Bakura never let go once that night.  
  
~ ! ~  
  
Well. review. and I might update. ^^ 


	2. doko ni iru no

Title: Illness Illusion  
  
warnings: male x male, sex, rape, abuse of the mental/physical kind, masturbation, cutting, death, male preg. All sexual scenes will be on my website  
  
notes: Marik is the Hikari because Malik is the masculine name and I think that since Malik is the yami, than he's the more masculine of the two ^^  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marik was the only living creature walking the corridors of the vast mansion, footfalls echoing eerily and the torches's shadows casting frightening displays on the cream hued walls. He often did this in his nocturnal musings. Sleep refused to come to him unless he was exhausted so the only alternative was to wander the manor until he was ready to curl up in a ball on the floor. He loved Malik, he always would no matter what his yami did, but he didn't like him anymore. Marik wasn't kept under lock and key but he was a captive in his own prison house of pain.  
  
He fully blamed himself for what happened. After all, if he hadn't released Malik or agreed to do as Malik said than the entire mess wouldn't have happened. The world would have remained the same. Marik sighed, hand unconciously raising to touch the scars littered across his wrists. He had tried so hard to commit suicide but everytime he came close, Malik would intervene. When one died, the other followed unless the yami was permitted by the hikari to keep the body. Malik must have known that Marik would not give Malik full reign of his body.  
  
The hall came to an abrupt end with a spiral staircase leading into the dungeons. Usually when Marik came here, he would run back to his room. Not this time. Marik descended the stairs slowly, clutching the railing tightly as his legs wobbled nervously. The light was dimmer and barely sufficient for him to see where his steps were taking him. The doors to the individual cells were all bolted and Marik knew that not even a stick of dynamite could destroy the stone that was it's foundation.  
  
He came to a pause in front of one door, hearing whimpers from inside. The compassionate side of him that was severely masked slid the large grating that was used to provide food to the prisoner. Marik's breath caught in his throat. "No one deserves this," he whispered to himself. The boy that had had such a bright energy just months ago was tossing and turning, sweat beading his forehead, an expression of pain scunching his features. His flaxen strands were all in disaray and sticking to his skin. The sparkling hazel oculates were squeezed taut. His thin-much too emanciated-body was only clothed in torn and fraying jeans, upper torso bare and ruddy nipples hardened from the freezing chill permeating the small cloister. There was no bed, blanket or pillow.  
  
Marik knew he was risking the wrath of Malik. He pulled open the cell next to Jou's, not surprised that there was adequate bedding. Malik had purposely taken the same amenities from Jou's out for the sheer delight in torturing Jou. It was bad enough that Jou looked like he was starving but to be deprived of warmth when it was bone-numbing cold in the dungeons? It was pure spite and hate. Why, though? Marik gathered the two blankets and the pillow in his arms, nearly tripping. Jou never harmed anyone but Seto but that was because they annoyed each other.  
  
He grabbed the keys from the wall near the entrance. He tried to stifle the grating of the door. He wasn't scared that Jou would wake up and attack him. It was obvious from his appearance that Jou had no strength; what was left was going to keeping him alive. The labored breathing was significantly more shallow than normal. Marik stared at Jou's gaunt face, fighting the tears of helplessness that threatened to break free from their dam. He wasn't weak but this was almost more than he could take. Marik gently lifted Jou's head and shoved the pillow underneath. Gods, his skin was chilly. Marik hesitantly cupped Jou's cheek. The boy tensed before leaning into the carress.  
  
How long had it been since Jou'd had human contact? Humans needed the interaction with their own race and to not be given it could drive a person insane. Marik trailed his fingers to Jou's lips. The breath against them was warm and sent Marik's nerves into sensory exaltment. The boy's moan was so soft that Marik almost missed it. Violet eyes narrowed. Was the dream that Jou was experiencing actually a...a sexual dream? The whimpering and thrashing hadn't been from fear but from lust. Marik's loins immediately tightened and he hastily withdrew his touch from Jou. He minutely glanced at Jou's nether regions finding the proof of the truth.  
  
Marik stood, draping the blankets over Jou. Perhaps...the dreams were all that Jou had. To live in a world of fantasy inside one's own imagination. Marik gazed back at Jou just before he closed the door. Why did some part of him hope that Jou would wake and ask for Marik to take him immediately? Marik cringed as the door settled in it's proper place. Maybe he was craving another person, either male or female. Marik had been a notorious playboy before Malik entered his life. Malik had been so jealous of another giving Marik pleasure that he'd actually murdered a couple of women before Marik finally stopped seeing anyone in order to save senseless deaths. Malik had forgotten him in his quest of dominance over the world. He was alone.  
  
Jou had always been beautiful to Marik's mind. Though a bit stubborn and not the most intelligent person, Jou held an innocent appeal that Marik had found very endearing. Now, however, Marik didn't want to break Jou any further than he already was. A porcelain doll that was teetering on the edge and with only the lightest of taps, the doll would fall and shatter into a million pieces. With Malik steadily distancing himself from Marik, those parts of Marik that had been sealed by Malik were beginning to come forth from their cages. Compassion, mercy, pity, and love.  
  
Marik fell onto his bed, not bothering with taking his clothes or shoes off. He was disgusted to see just how much the relevation about Jou's sexual dream had done to him. He ignored his desire and burrowed into his pillow, nearly covering himself completely with the duvet. For once, Marik fell asleep without counting camels.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Seto!" a fist crashed onto a table, those assembled wincing as the noise vibrated through the safe house. Yugi's outburts caught the attention of some of the younger duelers turned renegade warriors against the Dark. Yugi's fury was too heated to be calmed, blazing like a wildfire through a bountiful forest. Quivering with rage and glaring daggers at Seto, Yugi snarled, "You're not doing a damn thing to help anybody! You know that that Malik is going to attack America first! That is why we ~have~ to be prepared! We have to gather our forces, not fuck our boyfriends!" This glare was directed at the raven haired boy beside of Seto.  
  
"I think you let your anger get the best of you," Seto's voice was calm but the wrath dancing the brilliant lapis lazuli oculates was dangerous. "I am aware that Malik will be striking here next but in case you have forgotten, Mokuba is heading the eastern division of D.H The Duelist Hunters under his command are more than capable of handling a fight until we take our dragons to the East Coast."  
  
Yugi wasn't complacent. "You bastard!" he seethed through clenched teeth. "Yami, Jou, Ryou, and Anzu are prisoners of Malik's! He's not going to keep them alive much longer. That is why we ~must~ attack first and take him by surprise! It's the one thing that he won't be expecting us to do. We've played cat and mouse this entire war. It's time that we take the upper hand."  
  
Murmured agreements fueled Seto's anger. "We can barely ~defend~ against him. What makes you think we can be on the offensive?"  
  
"All the duel monsters that Malik's used are ones best prepared for attacking, not defending. He's probably so confident that we're pushovers that he hasn't even thought about what if he was on the recieving end." Yugi's strategy was plausible, as seen by the numerous heads nodding.  
  
Seto sneered at the compact youth. "This isn't about anyone but Yami, is it?" Otogi placed a warning hand on Seto's shoulder but Seto ignored him. "This is about the fact that your jealous that I have my boyfriend and yours is a prisoner." Yugi's face contorted with a mix of anger and pain. "You'd risk everyone's life here because of Yami when, he's probably already dead now. Everyone knew that Malik hated Yami. He's most likely rotting six feet-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Mai yelled, slapping Seto hard. The blonde glowwered at him. "Otogi, you had better take him out of here." With Seto muttering that Mai was a bitch, Otogi led Seto to another room of the safe house. "I think that Yugi is right. Not only does he have our friends but the entire world is falling under his control." Mai sent a glance at Honda and Yugi. "We'll make plans. The rest of you, prepare your decks for offense."  
  
Waiting for the assembled to depart, Mai hugged Yugi. "It's not your fault that you miss Yami. It's only natural." She ruffled his hair. "You should rest before we move out." Mai's gaze flickered to the window. "Isis told us that Rare Hunters would coming by this location."  
  
"....Alright. Mai...do...do you think he's dead?"  
  
"Of course he isn't. I thought you had more faith than that?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "I used to. I..I can't even feel him through him link so I can only hope that he's had to block in order to keep our location a secret."  
  
Mai rested her head against Honda's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm starting to think like Yugi too. What if this never ends?"  
  
Honda stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "Don't do this. I can't be the only strong one." Honda looked at the storm clouds in the heavens. The warring clash of two opposing factors. That would be the future very soon....  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing :) ^^  
  
Thanks to: Dragon-Orb, happy yaoi lover, tyrell (I am a free lance writer. :P) nife (it might not be yugi who makes the kill) JadeYuy, Anneirda Nikaru, Legolas19, tenshinamanda (I was surprised there aren't more like this either) Solar Cloud (I am a huge Gackt fan, actually...I'm a huge J rock fan. XD) 


End file.
